


In Which Nico is Old

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico acts old, Teasing, ear flicking, old time punishments, stories about Bianca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Nico is so old lol.





	

Nico and Will sat cuddling in the darkness of Hades cabin, watching a movie off the new ‘monster proof’ computer. Nico had himself tucked under Will’s arm with his head on his chest. Will was playing with the brown locks of Nico’s hair. His free hand was intertwined with Nico’s.

It was Friday night or ‘date night’ as Will liked to call it and instead of going out they decided to stay in and use their newly founded Netflix freedom. Will had insisted that Nico would watch Harry Potter with him. 

Halfway into the third movie Nico had grown tired of Will’s constant, “OH! I I love this part!” and “Nico watch! This parts cool!”

It had gotten to the point where Nico pulled away from Will and flicked his ear saying, “Be quiet, godsdamnit William!” 

Will satared at Nico in shock and lightly touched his ear. “Did you just flick me?”

“Yes,” Nico laid down against Will again. “Now be quiet.”

 

The next morning Nico, Will, Jason, and Percy sat at the Hades table. It was technically against the rules but Chiron wasn’t there to enforce it at the moment.

“He flicked me last night!” Will had told Percy and Jason upon sitting down.

“He does that to us to!” Percy said. “He also pinches you right in front of your armpit and twists!”

Nico sighed as Percy and Will went on babbling.

Eventually Jason cut in, “Guys, you do realize that that is normal for his time period? No offense Nico but your old.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

Will looked at Nico with his ‘oh my gods I didn’t think about that’ look.

“So you're saying that in Nico’s time period, they flicked your ears and pinched your arms when you misbehaved?” Percy asked.

Nico nodded. “That was for the small stuff though. If it was something big or if you were in school you'd get whipped.”

Will hummed, “Did you ever get whipped Nico?” Nico could see that Will was holding back a laugh as Nico blushed.

“My mother always carried a wooden spoon around for me and Bianca.”

Snickers came from Jason and Percy’s mouths as Nico continued.

“My teacher had paddles hanging on the wall with all of his students’ named written on them. He putt tallies on the bottom to count how many times he had to whip that student for the day. Then there was the one time that Bianca snuck out and didn’t come back till like one a.m. My mother hit her so hard the spoon broke and she had to use my belt instead.”

That's when they all broke. Laughter filled the dining hall at Nico’s story.

“But you didn’t answer my question, Nico.” Will laughed.

“I think it's time for me to go,” Nico rushed away, red as a fire truck.


End file.
